The Room Of Doom!
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Two Warriors characters are locked in a room together, with just 1 item for 24 hours. Will their sanity survive? Rated T for safety. Ideas for cats and items welcome! Your reviews appreciated!
1. Firestar, Greystripe & a jigsaw!

_A/N- Okay, this is my latest idea- the Room of Doom. I won't tell you about it, 'cause it says all that stuff just below this. Anyway, review with the cats you wan't to see locked in there, along with the item you want them to have. Sorry if anyone has already done this idea- i get so nervous about that sort of thing. I really don't know. Anyway- enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- How could Warriors possibly be mine? I'd only get it if Erin Hunter died and left it to me in the will, which will never happen! On with the story!_

**THE ROOM OF DOOM!**

**Two Warriors characters are locked in a room together with just 1 item for 24 hours. Will their sanity survive?**

This time- Firestar and Greystripe in the room with a jigsaw puzzle, with 1 piece missing!

"That's a bit of sky… and another bit of sky… some more sky… that's sky…"

"Would you shut up about the sky!" screeched Greystripe, "In case you hadn't noticed, we can't even _see_ the sky!"

He pointed around at the bare room, with beige-grey walls and no windows. It looked more like a nuclear bunker than an imaginary room in the authoress' mind.

Firestar gave a small nod and resumed doing the jigsaw. Don't ask me how he could do it without opposable thumbs, but he did.

After a few moments, Greystripe meowed,

"I'm sorry, Firestar. I just can't take it any more. I hate being in confined spaces."

"Claustrophobia," replied Firestar, still looking down at the puzzle.

"What?"

"It's what they call being afraid of enclosed areas."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment, until Firestar said triumphantly,

"There! The last piece!"

Greystripe took a look at the jigsaw, gave an impressed nod, and then did a double-take.

"Uh, Firestar, there's a piece missing."

He pointed to an empty spot, just next to the top right corner.

Firestar looked at the empty spot, then replied nonchalantly,

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. The piece wasn't in the box, so it's not here, and it doesn't spoil the overall look anyway."

Don't ask me where they got this advanced vocabulary either, I still don't know.

Greystripe gave a nod of agreement, and both cats sat there for about two minutes, until Firestar cried out,

"Ah! That missing piece is doing my head in!"

Greystripe glanced at the incomplete puzzle, but still couldn't see how it was bothering his friend.

"I don't get how it can bother you so much."

"Don't get it!? DON'T GET IT!? I'LL _TELL_ YOU HOW YOU DON'T GET IT! _YOU'VE_ GOT THE MISSING PIECE!"

The ginger tom leapt at his friend, claws unsheathed, and the pair became a writhing mass of fur on the floor.

As they tumbled, scratching and screeching, they smashed into the jigsaw puzzle, sending pieces flying everywhere.

A few moments later, they stopped fighting, and stared at the scene of jigsaw carnage before them.

"Sorry…" mumbled Firestar.

"It's okay," meowed Greystripe, "At least it's something to do for the next three hours."

Outside, Silverfire (that's me- the authoress!) sniggered, and held up the missing piece- a bit of sky.


	2. Brambleclaw, Ashfur & a photo!

_A/N- I'd been wanting to do this idea myself, and then Sandstorm0301 () suggested it too, so here it is! Enjoy the cruelness! I know I did! MUHAHAHAHA!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors is not mine, but I did keep a tuft of Brambleclaw's shredded fur..._

**THE ROOM OF DOOM!**

**Two Warriors characters are locked in a room together with just 1 item for 24 hours. Will their sanity survive?**

This time- Brambleclaw and Ashfur in the room with a photo of Squirrelflight!

Silverfire ushered the two toms through the open door, and into the bare room.

"Don't worry, boys, you'll be out of there in 24 hours. Did you eat the herbs Leafpool gave you?"

"Yes," replied both toms in unison, as the door swung shut behind them. They shuddered.

Silverfire went over to the intercom system and turned it on.

"Okay, toms, your one item is being lowered in now, through the ceiling hatch so there's no chance of escape." She laughed manically.

Both toms shuddered again.

A hatch in the ceiling opened and a small rectangular object was dropped through. It landed on the floor with a thud.

Both toms peered at it from as far away as they could get.

"Do you think it's booby-trapped?" asked Ashfur nervously.

Brambleclaw leaned a mouse-length closer and then replied,

"No, I don't think so. But just to be safe, you go investigate."

Ashfur looked stunned.

"_Me_ go investigate it?! Why me? _You_ should go, you suggested the idea. Wasn't it you who said, 'Oh yes, this sounds an excellent idea, and being deputy, I demand that, whoever Silverfire wants to put in the room, has to go'?"

"Well, yes, but she tortured me."

"Tortured you?"

"Yes… she threatened me with blackmail."

"_Blackmail_?!"

"Yes. Photos, which were obviously forged, may I add, photos of…of…of me kissing Blackstar…"

Ashfur burst out laughing. Brambleclaw's temper flared.

"They were forged, okay?! And, like you said, I am deputy, so I order you to go and investigate our object!"

Ashfur stopped laughing immediately. He gave a last mutinous look at Brambleclaw, and then padded slowly over to the object, knowing that each pawstep could be his last.

He got to a tail-length away, and then called out,

"It's a picture of Squirrelflight!"

Brambleclaw would have raised an eyebrow, if he had eyebrows. But he didn't, so he couldn't. Instead, he padded over and then meowed,

"Okay, I'm deputy, the photo's mine."

Ashfur hissed and retorted,

"Oh no it isn't! I just risked my life coming over here! It should be mine!"

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws and snarled,

"She's my mate!"

"She loved me first!"

"Nobody likes you! I'm surprised Silverfire didn't drop a badger on your head the moment you moved out of range of me!"

"Well, for your information, Silverfire likes me! She said it was unfair that I didn't get Squirrelflight! And she wants to have my kits!"

"Liar!" hissed Brambleclaw.

Just then, a high pitched wail was emitted from the intercom system, and Silverfire's voice could be heard.

"I did not say that, Ashfur! You're a dirty, rotten liar! The photo is Brambleclaw's!"

Brambleclaw stuck his tongue out at Ashfur.

"Hah! Nah nah nah nah nah!"

Ashfur growled at leapt at Brambleclaw, claws unsheathed. The pair rolled around on the floor, clawing each other's fur out.

After a while, the rolled over the photo, and their combined weight smashed the glass and the frame.

They stopped at the noise, and stood up, a foxlength apart.

Ever so carefully, Brambleclaw walked up to the smashed remains, and picked up the photo. He moved it away from the wreckage of the frame, and put it down. Ashfur came over and joined him.

After a few moments of staring at Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw carefully turned over the photo. Something was written on the back.

Now, just to make the next bit of her horrible torture work, Silverfire had taught Thunderclan to read and write beforehand (and also so they could sign their victim, I mean, acting, contracts).

On the back were written the words,

_To my darling Longtail,_

_No matter what fate may hold for us, I will love you for all eternity, though I may never be able to show it until Starclan holds us both._

_All my love,_

_Squirrelflight._

Both toms growled.

"The traitor!" hissed Brambleclaw.

"The double traitor!" hissed Ashfur.

Just as they were about to start fighting again, over who Squirrelflight loved, now for second-best, Ashfur noticed another scrap of paper lying in the frame's remains.

He padded over and picked it up, bringing it back to Brambleclaw. He put it down next to the photo and both toms read the message on the front.

_Dear Brambleclaw and Ashfur,_

_This is just a special gift from me._

_I really don't care much about either of you._

_Anyway, just to ruin your life forever, Brambleclaw (as Ashfur's is already completely mangled),_

_Here's a little present for the grey tom._

_Lots of laughter (at you),_

_Silverfire, _x_xx_

"Well, it says it's for me, so I'd better turn it over," said Ashfur.

Brambleclaw nodded, fear churning in his stomach like butterflies.

Ashfur slowly reached out a claw, and turned over the paper.

Oh-so-slowly, it fell over, onto the other side. It seemed like time was going in slow-motion.

Both toms stared.

"Oh Starclan no!" cried Brambleclaw.

"Oh Starclan yes!" yelled Ashfur.

On the other side was a photo.

"This is gonna be so good when I show everybody!" screeched Ashfur with excitement.

It was a very embarrassing photo.

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Brambleclaw, and he moved to destroy the evidence.

Ashfur threw himself in the way as the Thunderclan deputy leapt. He picked up the photo in his mouth and began to sprint around the room with it, Brambleclaw right on his tail.

It was a photo of Brambleclaw kissing Blackstar.

Just then, Brambleclaw caught up to Ashfur…

--

THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS CENSORED.

--

23 and a half hours later, Silverfire opened the door, and let both cats out of the room. Neither had any fur left, and when Ashfur coughed, small bits of paper came out of his mouth.

"So that's how far you could ram it down my throat…" he managed to meow.

Silverfire giggled.

At that moment, Squirrelflight rushed up to Brambleclaw.

"Oh Brambleclaw! What happened to you?!"

She began to lick him.

"Wait…" he groaned in an angry tone. "What's all this about you seeing Longtail?"

"Longtail?!" she meowed disbelievingly.

Brambleclaw showed her the photo.

"You stupid furball! Why would I write a message to Longtail? He's blind, so he wouldn't be able to read it!"

"I didn't think of that…"

"But what's this!" Squirrelflight went on. "Oh my Starclan! That photo makes me look so fat!"

She grabbed the picture and shredded it with her claws.

"No!" wailed Ashfur.

As Leafpool was summoned, and led the two furless toms away to her den, Silverfire sniggered.

What fun would she have with her next two victims? Review and keep reading, to find out!


	3. Leafpool, Nightcloud & a box of chocs!

_A/N- Sorry I've been so long updating, but I've had all my exams and every time I went to start writing, something else cropped up. Anyway, thanks for your support, and here's the next chapter of the Room of Doom!_

_Disclaimer- I found Warriors at the dry cleaners but now I'm giving it back._

**THE ROOM OF DOOM!**

**Two Warriors characters are locked in a room together with just 1 item for 24 hours. Will their sanity survive?**

This time- Leafpool, Nightcloud and a box of chocolates!

Nightcloud and Leafpool sat on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. A box of chocolates lay in the centre, unopened and untouched.

After a few moments (which actually meant a long time after they had entered, as they'd already been in there for 12 hours), Leafpool meowed to Nightcloud,

"Let's be reasonable about this. I don't like you. You don't like me. But that doesn't have to mean we can't be sociable, or nice to each other."

"You're right," replied Nightcloud, "We should be nicer."

Leafpool purred, still glaring, and said,

"Very well. We'll call a truce. Now, shall we eat the chocolates?"

"NOOOO!" shrieked Nightcloud, and she lunged at the box, clutching it tightly to her chest. "Don't you dare! These are for me to give to my darling Crowfeather!"

"Don't you dare say that name!" hissed Leafpool, tensing with her back arched and her fur fluffed up. "And those are my chocolates! They're _my_ present to him!"

Nightcloud snarled and Leafpool lost her temper. The Thunderclan medicine cat leapt at the Windclan queen and ripped at her fur.

Nightcloud retaliated and clawed at Leafpool.

After a few minutes, the fighting ceased, and the two she-cats looked at what they'd done.

"Sorry," mumbled Leafpool.

"Sorry," whispered Nightcloud.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Now, how about we actually eat those chocolates, eh? That way neither of us can give them to Crowfe- … to him."

"Agreed."

The two cats placed the box of chocolates into the centre of the room, and Leafpool undid the seal with her claw. Nightcloud lifted up the lid and took the first chocolate. Then Leafpool took a chocolate.

They took it in turns to eat a chocolate, the supply steadily decreasing, until they hit a problem.

Nightcloud took a chocolate.

Leafpool took a chocolate.

But then there was only 1 chocolate left.

"Who should take it?" asked Leafpool, her medicine cat instincts forcing her to be polite.

"I don't know. It would be my turn, so maybe I should take it."

"But that would be unfair on me," pointed out the Thunderclan cat, "And, after all, you've got _him_, and I haven't."

"You're right," replied the Windclan she-cat, "But if you had it, would that be fair either?"

"No, it wouldn't," conceded Leafpool, "But it could be, if you think about it in a different way."

"What way?" asked Nightcloud.

"Well, you've got him. And he could be, in some ways, compared to a chocolate."

"How could _he_ be compared to a _chocolate_?"

"Well," replied Leafpool, now improvising, as she'd hoped that her opponent would just agree, "He's soft…"

"Yes, he is," purred Nightcloud, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"… and he's tasty…"

"Again, you're right," commented Nightcloud.

"… and he's absolutely delicious!" finished Leafpool.

"Completely correct!" added in Nightcloud.

"So if he is like a chocolate, and you've got him, surely that means that I should get this chocolate."

Nightcloud smiled. Despite the absolute truth that Leafpool was speaking, she still wanted the chocolate, and she had a cunning plan to get it.

"Of course," the Windclan queen said, "You should get it. But don't forget how fattening chocolate can be. Do you really want to be fatter than me?"

Leafpool froze, her paw hovering in the air where it had stopped, half way through the act of reaching for the last chocolate.

"No…" she whispered, and then shook her head and put her paw back down. "No, I don't want to be fat. You can have the chocolate. If you get fat, then he might come back to me."

Nightcloud gave a nod and a shrug, and popped the chocolate into her mouth.

When she had finished eating, she smiled at Leafpool and said,

"By the way, one chocolate wasn't going to make you fatter, and he doesn't care about that anyway."

Leafpool froze once again, and glared at Nightcloud.

"_What_?"

"I said, you wouldn't have got fat, and he doesn't care about that anyway."

"What?!"

This was more than Leafpool could take. Tricked out of a chocolate by the cat who had stolen her beloved Crowfeather from her.

Leafpool leapt, and proceeded to wreak her revenge.


	4. Firestar, Tigerstar & a fruit basket!

_A/N- I know Tigerstar's dead, but for this fic, any character, living or dead, is legitimate prey! Muahahahaha! Please review- I want to break the 50 mark! Your suggestions are welcome!_

_Disclaimer- If Warriors belonged to me this fic would be a proper bestselling book. But it's not- so the series ain't mine!_

_Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful dad, as it's fathers day._

**THE ROOM OF DOOM!**

**Two Warriors characters are locked in a room together with just 1 item for 24 hours. Will their sanity survive?**

This time- Firestar, Tigerstar and a basket with a note!

"Nooo! You can't put me back in there!" wailed Firestar, as his claws scratched across the doorframe.

Silverfire was dragging the Thunderclan leader into the room, and he was putting up quite a fight. Tigerstar had gone in without complaint, but the ginger tom had been in there before.

"Go in!" screeched Silverfire, and she pulled out a baseball bat and whacked the cat into the cell.

Firestar tumbled head over paws into the far wall, barely missing his amber-eyed enemy and the basket of fruit.

The door slammed shut and Firestar gave a small groan. He'd only been in there two seconds and already his body was completely battered.

Tigerstar let out a mrrow of laughter and glared at his 'friend' tauntingly. 24 hours to torture Firestar with no-one to stop him!

The Thunderclan leader hissed and sat up. He raised his chin to look important and noble, and meowed,

"Tigerstar."

"Firestar," the dark tabby tom acknowledged.

"Shall we take a look at the note?" the ginger tom asked, indicating with a flick of his tail towards the piece of paper attached to the basket.

Tigerstar replied,

"If you want to."

"Thank you."

Tigerstar gave a non-committal nod, and Firestar padded over to the fruit basket. He picked up the note between his jaws, and strolled back over, placing it on the ground between the two age-old enemies.

Firestar nudged it open, and the pair read the message inside.

_-x-x-x-_

_Hi!_

_We love you so much we've gotten you this basket of fruit! Hope you like it. Lionpaw added the satsuma especially!_

_Anyway, this is for the best grandfather and leader in the world!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hollypaw, Lionpaw… and Jaypaw. xxx_

_P.S- Jaypaw didn't want to send this, but we made him take part, despite his endless whining._

_-x-x-x-_

"Typical Jaypaw," both cats said in unison, and then stared at each other in shock, before hastily turning their heads away.

After a few moments, both leaders got over their embarrassment, and Tigerstar meowed,

"Well, it's obvious the message and gift is for me. I _am_ the best leader in the world, and their grandfather."

"But you're evil!" cried out Firestar, "And you can hardly call yourself a great leader! Look how many cats died! I'm much better! I drove out Bloodclan! And I'm their grandfather too!"

Tigerstar let out a hiss of annoyance.

"At least I'll be remembered in history, when you will be forgotten."

"I'll be remembered. I rebuilt Skyclan, drove out Bloodclan, and saved the forest on countless occasions. I helped lead the clans to their new home, and my kin have achieved even greater things. My grandchildren hold the power of the stars in their paws!"

"Temper, temper, Firestar. They are my grandchildren too. And isn't it always the terrible deeds that are remembered, when those who have done good are lost with the countless masses like them? Remembrance is true greatness, and I shall be remembered for all time."

He dealt the final blow.

"So that makes me greater than you."

Firestar growled and unsheathed his claws. Tigerstar stared at him coolly.

"The great Firestar resorting so quickly to violence? Not like you at all."

Firestar glared at his enemy, and then sat back down, returning to normal.

"So, we share?" he asked.

"Never."

"Suit yourself. I'll take the fruit then."

Firestar moved to get the basket. Tigerstar grabbed his flank.

"Not so fast, Firestar!"

He released Firestar and the ginger tom sat back down.

"There is only one way to settle this."

"What's that?" asked Firestar quizzically.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

--

Both toms were released from the room 23 and ¾ hours later. They both had as much fruit as possible crammed into every available orifice, and their pelts were clumped, matted, sticky and smelly, from the fruit juice they were covered in, which had begun to ferment in the time since the fight had broken out.

Firestar spat out a watermelon, as Silverfire trotted over, a clothes peg attached to her nose to keep out the smell.

"Hello, boys. I see you've been busy."

Tigerstar gestured for her to hang on a second, and then hacked and coughed until a large chunk of mango was dislodged from his gullet.

Then he replied,

"I'm never going in there again! Not in a million years!"

"Oh, that's a shame. You were scheduled to go back in again next week."

Tigerstar's eyes opened wide and he ran off down the corridor, screaming about hell and evil bunnies.

Firestar let out a small groan, and Silverfire asked,

"Everything okay?"

Firestar shook his head, and then coughed up half a pineapple. Silverfire raised a metaphorical eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour for some victims I've got coming up?"

Firestar took a second, but replied,

"Yeah… sure. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You find a way to get the banana dislodged from my bottom…"


End file.
